


Jealousy

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Futanari, Hermaphrodite!Norrin, Hermaphrodites, Jealous!Johnny, Jealousy, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, extraterrestrial genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope it's half-decent... </p>
<p>Not Beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkInsanitySoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInsanitySoul/gifts).



> Hope it's half-decent... 
> 
> Not Beta'd.

The party was raging inside the Avengers tower. Peter’s ears were ringing and Johnny was feeling intoxicated with all the people inside. The two friends got on an empty balcony with a beer, enjoying the fresh air.   
The two bro begins to chat about the girls inside, but it soon turns into a deep conversation about butt and who has the most bootylicious of all, male and female.

\- Carol… Yeah, Carol and maybe… huh… Wolverine? Said Spider-Man. 

\- Logan!? Seriously? Nah, son, it’s Jessica, Reed or… Begins Johnny.

\- Reed? Hope your sister’s not jealous! 

\- I continue, Reed or Norrin. 

\- Norrin?

\- Norrin Radd.

\- ?

\- The Silver Surfer.

\- That’s his name!?

\- Yeah. What you thought he was unnamed? 

\- Errrr… So you like Norrin? Or Reed? Or Jessica?

\- Why you ask that? You have a crush on Logan and Carol? At the same time. 

\- Nope, I wouldn’t want my balls chop off. Carol is cool, but I think she have a soft spot for Wonder man. 

\- Hell no! The dude’s boring as grass growing! Go ask her out. You and MJ have broken up, right?

\- Yeah, but you skipped my question! 

Johnny smirks and turns around. He look at the crowd and sees Jean and the Silver Surfer chatting nicely together. 

\- Yeah… The shiny dude. Said Johnny with a smug face. 

\- The surfer? Well, well, having a kink on shiny outer space butt. Chuckles Parker. 

\- Hell yeah I have. 

\- Why you looking at Jean like that? 

\- Well, I wanted to talk to him…

\- Hey, you’re with me now. But if you really can’t tolerate me anymore, go see Juliet, Romeo, and kiss him for me. Thinking of it… His genitalia must be… huh…. Weird. 

\- I’ll tell you that this week. 

Johnny winks at him before heading toward the heroes talking. He sees Cyclops eying the red head from the distance. Johnny takes a chip and joins him with a cold beer. 

\- Hey, fella. Said Storm, handing his beer the leader. 

\- Thanks. Said Cyclop. 

\- You seem disturbed. 

\- …. You could say that. 

\- Hey what about I talk to Surfer and you have Jean back. 

Cyclops looks at Johnny and smile. He nods and thanks him. The Human torch goes toward the extraterrestrial and the red head. 

\- Hey Norrin. Hello, Jeanny dear, Cyclops called you, Logan is about to fight with… Begins Storm. 

\- Okay, I’m going. Said Jean, distressed. 

Norrin seemed deceive that she left unexpectedly. 

\- What were you talking about with her? Asks Johnny.

\- Space. Answers The Silver Surfer. 

\- Just space?

\- We had similar situation. She… could understand me.

Johnny feels uneasy, but he waves the sentiment away. 

\- I imagine. But I know you two didn’t have it easy and the conversation you had wasn’t the most gleeful one, and right now it’s time to be happy, okay. Said the blond boy.

\- Yes. I’m sorry. Said Norrin. 

\- Don’t excuse yourself. Aw, come on. Hey, you miss a beer. 

\- I do not require any more alcohol brewage. 

\- Oh, you’re full? 

\- We could say it like that. 

\- Hey, you’re still sad. 

\- Yes. 

\- Do you like Jean o-or just her story? 

\- Like her in what sense…?

\- You want all the babies with her? Or like her like Alicia? 

\- … Alicia. 

\- Good.

\- Why is that? 

\- Eeerm, hey look! 

The duo looks at Logan actually fighting with Deadpool. Jean is enable to contain them and soon enough, the floor they is emptied because of the violence of the combat. 

Norrin excuses himself and leave the party. Peter joins Johnny and they get at Baxter building without their powers because they’re pretty smashed and they end up sleeping in the same bed. 

In the morning, Johnny swipes the saliva off his cheek and sees Peter texting on his phone. 

\- Bro.

\- Bro.

\- It wasn’t, even that good of a party, how did we end up in the same bed? Asks Peter.

\- Hey, all the reasons are good. Answers Johny. 

\- It should have been with Noddin tho. 

\- Norrin. Yeah, I know. 

Peter takes his breakfast with the Fantastic Four and leaves. Johnny helps Reed to finish the dishes. Then he goes to help Sue shop for the groceries.   
They come back at the building and Johnny’s legs are in compote. He lay on his bed and rest. He’s about to drift to sleep then he thinks about the surfer. It’s been a while he has a crush on him, weird as it seems. He knows there’s no problem for being gay for an extraterrestrial who is constantly search the meaning of life… the bigger problem is… well, him. He has a tendency to be overprotective… worrying easily… Having bit of trust issue… Oh come on Johnny, assume it, you’re just plain jealous.   
The blond hero sighs. He’s the problem. He’s jealous. He gets sickly jealous with the people he loves. He had a hard accepting Reed to share bed with his sister. He wants to punch Namor across the seven seas. When he was with Crystal and began to talk to other boy, he would put their hair on fire. Or their clothes. After they talked to his girl, not while, duh.   
Does he want to put his behavior on Norrin? No. He’ll have to change. But he does want to be with the surfer. He truly wants. He still has to tell it to the silver being….

\-------------------------------

Sue knocks on her brother’s door. No answer. She opens the door discreetly and sees he’s sleeping. She wakes him up softly. She tells him the Surfer is waiting for him calmly. The blond boy jumps on his feet and puts a yoga pants before going…. He doesn’t know where. Susan chuckles and brings him to the roof. Johnny feel flutters in is belly, it’s the moment.  
The surfer sits on the edge and look at the horizon. Johnny sits beside him. 

\- How are you? Asks Johnny. 

\- I feel guilty. Answers the silver being.

\- Guilty? Why’s that? 

\- I… left quickly. I saw you were sad. 

\- Oh… You’re observant. 

\- I am disconsolate for it. Are you still sad? 

\- No. 

\- Ah. Well, I am afraid. I’ll make you sad again...

\- Why?

\- I have to go away.

\- WHY? S-sorry. Why? Where? When do you come back? 

\- …

\- When?

\- I do not know. 

\- You don’t know??! Where are you going? Are you going back with Galactus!!? 

\- No. 

\- Then… What is it? 

\- I have to go in space to find someone of my species.

\- Why?

\- I think Earthling have a term for it. Yes, ‘’biological clock’’. 

\- Oh… Oh, really?

\- Yes. I have for some days feel and have some scent of the female of my planets, drifted by the solar wind, by the meteor, by the Skrull descending on Earth. Alas, I must go. 

Johnny opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He sighs in desperation. His home planet is light years away, it will take him along time...   
They stay in a long awkward silence. Finally, Norrin puts his face in his hands. 

\- I don’t want to depart as well. State the extraterrestrial. 

\- Y-you really can’t stay? I mean, I-I… Begins Johnny, red as Spider-Man suits. 

\- Reproduction must be by love, I refuse to do otherwise.

\- I love you!

Radd removes his face for his hands and look at the human who just confessed his love for him. He looks uneasy and red, sweaty, he smells nervousness and confusion. His heartbeat race is way too high to be suitable for a male human being of his age. Altogether, link to his paroles perhaps means he says the truth. Johnny Storm loves him.   
However, coupling with a human… It could be possible. He’s going to be fertile for a long time; he can go on his planet later. Yes, he do greatly appreciate he blond boy. The Silver Surfer always appreciated the attention the Human Torch gave him in the past.   
Johnny scratches the back of his head and turns his face away the silver being. Norrin saw his eyes wet. He catches the hero’s hand before he walks away. 

\- Stay, we’ll be together. I would enjoy it. Does your planet have a law against couple of heroes or extraterrestrial love? Asks Radd. 

\- R-REALLY! Uh, No! It doesn’t. For real! You love me! Asks Johnny, overjoying. 

\- Yes. However, I am still unsure if we can reproduce. 

\- We’ll see! And it’s not just the reproduction that counts, right? 

The Human Torch wasn’t ready to have kid right now. He would prefer to delay…   
He move nearer the surfer and they turn their face to each other to kiss softly. 

\----------------------------

Reed looks at Johnny with eyes bigger than it should be normal. The news that Norrin and Johnny are together surprise the team, a lot. Susan didn’t saw it coming, Ben was flabbergasted Johnny was in an actual relationship, a serious one, and Reed was surprised that Norrin actually accepted to be with a human. Only Spidey knew it would happen.   
The Silver Surfer move in the Baxter Building with Johnny. He soon begins a routine with the team. 

They stay together for a week and the Silver Surfer go away for a long mission with the Invaders.   
All the Human Torch and the extraterrestrial have done is kiss and grab, nothing more. It leaves Johnny a bit unsatisfied, but he’ll survive. 

The day after, Johnny wakes up and go play video game with Ben to pass time. The alarm rings and the team put their costumes still having their morning hairs. The Frightful Four attack the building. Reed had prepared the H.E.R.B.I.E so they were easily defenceless against them. 

However, the Frightful Four were only a distraction, the real enemy was Magneto who had recruit them and now the Master of Magnetism was attacking New York as an attempt to seize the X-Men. He was helped by Essex and Mystic for this attack. 

The Fantastic Four quickly go help the X-Men and the Avengers, struggling to contain the Sentry killing the civilians.   
The Invisible Woman wrecked a couple of them before Reed can fry their wires. Johnny go look in the sky to see if other sentinels are coming. He sees the Invaders fighting the brother hood of mutants alongside the X-Men. 

The superheroes quickly join their allies to fight the villains. Unfortunately in the fight, some civilians were struck by the debris and the entire neighborhood was in ash. 

Jean and Norrin were helping civilian to get out the ashes. Johnny and Ben were removing big chunks of metal from the street so firetruck and ambulance could pass.   
The Avengers were restraining the rest of the faulty mutants along the X-Men. Tony and Reed were talking with the officers. 

Johnny was melting the last wrecked car and looks at the Silver Surfer. He’s intrigued at first to see Jean and him chat nicely. He decides to not make a fuss out of it and continue help Ben by melting huge metal pieces he can’t lifts. 

The Human Torch hears giggles. He turns his head slowly around and feel his abdomen filling with jealousy. Norrin NEVER giggles like that with him. He bites his lips and tries to calm down, he’s making himself ideas…   
Johnny cringes his teeth when he sees Radd putting his hand on the redhead’s shoulder. He just want to pull his hand and kiss him to assert dominance. But he doesn’t.   
Jean and the extraterrestrial finally part for what felt like a million years to Storm. He looks at the silver being and forces his smile to him. 

\-------------------------------

On the night, Johnny rubs his wounds and eat his cereals without his usual passion. He sees Norrin coming to fetch some lunch too. He avoid his look and smile at him when he greet him. 

\- You don’t seem too happy today. Said Radd.

\- No, bad day. Sorry. Answers Johnny. 

\- Ah. I’ll bring you some… sweet, I believe is the name. 

\- Bring me from where? 

\- I have to go at the X-Mansion. I will take some of these while coming back. 

Johnny almost bite off his tongue and close shut his eyes. He tries to not cry and not yell at the same time. 

\- Yeah… Sure. You’re going to see Jean? Asks the blond hero. 

\- Yes. She has to show me something I asked her about. Answers the Siler Surfer. 

Johnny nods and look away. He’s making himself ideas, he’s not going to spy on him… It just has been two weeks they’re together, Norrin couldn’t be bored of him already, right? Right… 

\----------------------------

Sue notices her brother is not like usual. He’s not concentrate at all. She asked him to help her sets the first aid kits, but he mixes everything and drops so many bottle of alcohol. She sighs. She knows the flaws of her baby brother. 

\- Johnny. 

\- Mmmh? 

\- The Silver Surfer won’t cheat on you. 

\- Mmmh. 

\- Johnny, look at me. Think about it, Norrin didn’t have a lot of friends. He made one. You should be happy for him and ask him if he needs something instead of doing the silence treatment. Pass me the bandages over there. Ask him about what he did, you know he can’t lie. 

\- How can you be so sure…? 

\- Jonathan Storm! No I’m not sure, but what you want to do is only going to do double-standard. Think about it! Don’t you think Norrin is not jealous when you go to Peter’s house? 

\- W-we’re only friend…

\- Exactly! Now give me the mop, you broke another bottle, clumsy head. 

Johnny is still sulking. Susan sighs and hits his shoulder. Then she goes cook the supper, Ben and Reed come help her, in fear of her explosive chili. 

\----------------------------

Johnny’s finishes his cookies and milk while watching a stupid action movie. He jumps when he hears the door opening. The moon reflect on the silver skin of his boyfriend. 

\- Hey, Norrin. Had a good night? Asks the blond hero. 

\- Yes. It was nice. Answers Radd. 

\- What d’you do? 

\- We shared stories. She told me how human reproduction work also. I wasn’t sure. 

\- Wait what? Why didn’t you asked me? 

\- I know you prefer female and male. Jean explained to me all the difference. However, I was more curious about the psychology than the anatomy. This is where you are cut short. Do not worry, I don’t think it’s a flaw. It let more place for other wonderful qualities. 

\- Ahh, ugh… Okay? Well, great. 

\- Will you see Mister Parker tomorrow? 

\- I was planning for… But if you want to do something, I can cancel it…? 

\- No need for it, he could join us. 

\- Sure, bring Jean. 

Norrin seems surprise, then smile.   
Johnny finishes his cookies. He should really calm down. Well he did improve, he remembers when he was with Darla, he punched a dude who was lightly flirting with her. He was just blinded by rage and jealousy, same with Crystal, he felt a demon inside him when she married Quicksilver. He improved, he didn’t brutalized Jean Grey, thinking of it, she could have easily destroy him, but he would still have done it if it wasn’t him having changed…   
The Human Torch sees the silver being going in the bathroom. He looks at the clock, it’s beginning to be late plus Reed asked him to wake up early to help him for the charity.   
The blond boy goes in his bedroom and roll in the cool sheets. He hears Norrin coming back. He’s about to tell him if he wants to watch a movie, but instead he stutters and his words are tripping over themselves to see him naked.   
He admires the silver body, but Norrin turns around and goes back in his towel. 

\- Hey, wait, wait! It was so beautiful! Said Johnny. 

\- Really, the way you were looking to me gave me the impression you were trying to search beauty in a horrendous mass. Respond Radd. 

\- What?! No! Come on remove the towel! 

\- … 

\- If I’m naked too, will you feel better?

\- Yes. Surely.

Johnny removes his pyjama pants and his boxer. He let Norrin have a good look. Radd turn his head away and drop the towel. The blond hero looks at the extraterrestrial’s crotch. It looks like a human male phallus, but with testicles far more… inside him? Johnny makes a sign to Norrin to come nearer.   
The Silver Surfer sits beside Johnny and seem uneasy.

\- Hey, what is it? Are you shy? Asks Johnny. 

\- I… Am not used to be naked. Answers Radd.

\- Yet, you’re half-naked all the time.

\- But it is an intimate situation. 

\- Yeah… true. Come on let me look.

Norrin’s eyes widen when Johnny spreads his legs and looks directly at his genitals. The blond hero softly touches the cock and puts it aside to look at the weird… Oh… OH.   
It’s not testicles, it’s labia. And there’s an entrance… for a vagina. Johnny looks at the extraterrestrial. He’s a hermaphrodite. 

\- You… You got both of the sex, Norrin. Is it how you reproduces on your planet? By knocking both of the genitors? Asks Johnny. 

\- Yes. 

\- Ah. 

Johnny looks at it again, he shrugs. 

\- Work for me. Can I? Asks the blond hero. 

Norrin nods shyly. Johnny grins with all his teeth, it has a certain charm to see one of the most powerful being in the universe being all flustered. He gets his nose to rubs the silver’s being one and they kiss. He roams his hands on his side and deepen the kiss. Johnny presses his body against Radd and slides his hands on his thighs. He feels his lover shivers. He kisses his neck and ups his hands on the slender hips.   
The silver being takes Johnny’s lips in his mouth and puts his hand in the blond locks. Their breaths synchronize ad they keeps groping each other.   
Storm spreads Norrin’s legs again and kisses his neck, his shoulder, his pectoral, his abdomen, he drags his teeth on the stomach, he nibbles the hips and leave a trail of kiss to the cock. He grabs it and feels the extraterrestrials stiffening. He puts his lips on the tips, he kisses it before thrusting the head in his mouth. Norrin moans softly and puts his hands in his blond hair.   
The Human Torch sucks it before swallowing more, he pumps the base and tentatively puts his thumb on the base, near the orifice. He pushes his thumb while swallowing more. Norrin makes a strangled noise.   
The blond boy, goes in his drawer and gets lube. He puts it on two of his digit. He puts the head of the silver cock in his mouth and lick the slit while he gets a lubed fingers inside his lover. Radd arch his back and his breath hitch.   
Storm swallows more and twists his finger inside his lover’s vagina. He begins to press the second digit. He circles the head of the cock with his tongue and swallows it to the base when he thrust his second fingers. The Silver Surfer moans and clutches his finger in Johnny’s hairs and shoulder.   
The blond boy twists and scissors and thrust faster while bobbing his head faster. When Norrin begins to be a stuttering mess, he stops to kiss him. The make a long kiss. Johnny breaks it and goes back to the cock. He licks the labia and dips his tongue in the vaginal orifice. Once he has circle the entrance, he presses his tongue on the vein of the cock until the head and finish by giving a kissing to the head.   
Norrin is almost panting and Johnny puts his knees on his shoulders. 

\- Here it comes baby… Whispers Johnny, applying lube on his rock hard erection. 

The Silver Surfer kisses Johnny and his breath hitch when the head of the cock nudge his labia. Johnny groans loudly when the head passes the soft entrance and he slides inside until the base is swallowed.   
They stay like that. Johnny moans softly in the kisses when Norrin scratch his back ferociously.   
Johnny jerks his hips and they moan together. The blond grabs the silver being’s cock and stroke at the same pace he thrust inside him. The silver Surfer closes his eyes shut and whimpers between pleasure and pain. The Human Torch rocks his hips harder and bites his lover’s neck. His orgasm build fast, but he feels Norrin’s vagina tightening around him, three short time, like spasms. His hand is sticky.

 

\- You could have told me… Grins Johnny, looking at the extraterrestrial. 

\- I hope you weren’t expecting me to hold long after the treatment you did before. Respond Radd. 

Storm smiles and rocks his hips faster. From experience, he knows a girl vagina begins to be more sensitive after an orgasm. He thrusts harder and Norrin makes muffled moans. Johnny moan in the silver being’s neck and feels his balls tightening, he pulls out before coming on the sheet while stroking himself.   
The two lover slumps down and Johnny lie beside The Silver Surfer. They listen to each other breath for five minutes before kissing a bit. They chat, they laugh, they fall asleep.


End file.
